wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Den of the Haemonculi
The Den of the Haemonculi is open for recruitment! Who are we? An RP Guild amidst the few these days. Our theme would be "Evil" in an immoral, pragmatic sense as we don't do things because they are "kewl", but rather to further our In-Character goals with whatever equipment we can get our hands on, may it be manpower, weaponry, relics or spells. To the public we attempt to RP as a scientific group, hellbent on taking over where Putress had to abruptly end his projects, but within the limitations of the Horde's laws. Of course, behind the scenes we handle many other things: Torturing, Toxins, Rituals, delving into the Occult and Taboo as we see fit. As such, our goals are open for interpretation: Are we around to seek power? Cause Chaos and destruction? Overthrow a faction? Each member has his or her own agenda that they can fulfill with what we can offer. So how's all this working out? The basic layout and structure would be the following: The Den itself is separated into two major Cadres: The Mandrakes and the Haemonculi, with the Archon on top to oversee both parties along with the Hierarchs as his personal retinue. Each group handles different tasks and are made up of different people: -The Mandrakes are the Muscle of the Den. They are mercenaries, bodyguards, assassins, agents, brutes, enforcers, scouts, whatever requires physical or martial prowess. Their ranks are simple as they aren't above each other: They handle the objectives and operations they are best at and also carry out their own missions, may it be contracts from the Undermarket or infiltration into a faction they can blend into. They do not listen to anyone but the Hierarchs, the Archon and their direct officers, however they can be organised into Kill Teams when needed, appointing the Sybarites as squad leaders. -The Haemonculi are the less martial, but no less dangerous party in the Den. They carry out projects that are practically limitless in a sense that the Project leaders may use any resource, any testing material and any equipment to make something fruitful. May it be a demonic ritual, a combat drug or the effectiveness of certain torturing methods, they are all allowed as long as they are beneficial in one way or another. -The Hierarchs are the supreme officers of the Den. They are the leader figures during the Archon's absence, organising the Haemonculus Sect and Mandrake Forces. They are also the ones handling interviews. There aren't a lot of overlaps between each group, but they are expected to cooperate as much as they can when it comes to completing a task or dealing with unneeded difficulties such as spies or "accidents". So what do we do? We try our best to offer everyone interested and feeling if they can blend into our community a chance at all aspects of the game. We organise casual raiding runs with Strife and Tooth'N'Claw (And damn good ones I might add), have weekly sessions (Either Mandrake Training or Project ones) and occasionally do old-content for shiny gear and RP items, even having them in an IC setting (pillaging a troll capital for it's riches and voodoo idols for our Hexxers to experiment with for example) when we can handle them in such a way. We also have most members working on different story- and plotlines both on our forums and in-game to make sure all can participate as much as they can in them. We also have a decent and respectful OOC Atmosphere (We use the officer chat for In-Character chatter with the Guildchat being OOC), although on occasion we have a heated discussion, so far there haven't been any murders or mutilations as they were ended maturely and with consequences everyone could be happy about. (We also play other games like Team Fortress 2, Left 4 Dead and whatnot, but those are just for our additional happy fun times that are borderline insane like our trips to Ulduar that involve hurling people down cliffs with Demolishers). We also have a Ventrilo server that's open to all Den members to use when they feel like chatting. How are the sessions working out for you then? Just grab random bystanders and kill them off? For project sessions we usually have two scenarios: Volunteers from outside the Guild who would be willingly offering themselves to be horribly tortured and dealt with, but not killed off. A simple memory-erasing by our local priests and healing their wounds does the trick. They might be hosts for slow poisons of course, but they are aware of that OOC-ly and make the most out of such situations. The other setting would be Guild members or associates rolling lower level Alts to be our experimenting material when needed, usually handled and abducted by Mandrakes in a messy or subtle manner. Whatever happens to them is up to the Den members attending to our lil' Sessions. We have an almost "strict" code of secrecy. As far as we know, the Guild tags above members aren't visible to others In-Character. We have no tabard, tattoo or some headband to identify ourselves. The members can of course communicate with each other, be the biggest pals of Azeroth, but they are never allowed to publicly talk about the dealings of the Den. If they do, punishment is imminent. Subtle hints are allowed of course, but with limitations. What do we require? As an RP Guild, we don't have high standards. We have a certain activity requirement that involves kicking people from the Guild after a month of inactivity (UNLESS stated that they are going to be away for quite awhile) and also being a reasonable person out-of-character, meaning you can take in 20 hours of constant insanity and gibberish that some of our members willingly provide (and other unwillingly listen to them). On a more serious note, be tolerant, respectful and don't grief at others because you're in a bad mood: Joking and being comical is okay, but we strike down brutally at people who are getting carried away. Along with that, you need to fit into our setting IC-ly: We can work out plots that involve your character being corrupted or just simply joining the Den. We're pretty versatile and open-minded regarding such things, but we do have a relatively accepted view regarding "Random RP": -We do not pick fights deliberately without any agreements or forewarnings. We consider a person's level and attitude when it comes to conflicts of course, but we won't take the Hero of the local village seriously if he or she starts jumping around like a looney, spamming emotes and thinking they've become some Anime god that can combat half an army. We will show mutual respect however as we won't pick on random people who can't put enough effort into their character's Game-mechanics wise "Strength" due to RL limitations: Then again, you'll be considered as comic relief due to the same reasons. -We hold meetings and Sessions in secluded areas. We do not sanction "Blueshielding" due to this. If one feels the need to challenge the Den, we'll happily beat you and your cronies into a pulp with duels, UNLESS we know you can be sensible in emote fights (which are horrible when done by more than 5 people in my honest opinion). We'll just ignore you to death if you choose to hang around a meeting we asked you politely NOT to interrupt. (Of course you can do it as that dozen armed psychopaths surrounding you can't kill you off due to game mechanics, but talking about consequences for your actions shouldn't be discussed here.) -For other than RP (meaning PvE content), we have the usual requirements if you wish to attend. However, we're an RP Guild first and foremost: We want Quality RP, not epics en masse. We do NOT take in people who merely "respect the RP policies" or have an "RP on/off" button strapped to their backs. If anyone publicly violates the realm's rules they'll be flogged, beaten, flogged again, flayed and then incinerated. But we also prefer quality over quantity in other aspects of the game. BE PREPARED. Interested? Good. We handle applications on our Forum where by filling out our template you'll be discussed and then accepted or declined depending on a general opinion of Guildmembers. After that, you'll need to register on the Forums (I'll activate your account personally) and you'll be eligible for an In-Character Interview with one of the Guild Officers. Once that's handled and the Hierarch or the Archon sees you fit, you'll be invited into the Guild and initiated on the next session or Guild Event. We have a FAQ in our Members area (General Discussion) for ALL the missing gaps you'd be concerned about (It's just as long as this recruitment post by the way), but are actually privy to the Den members. You can of course post an application as a Guest. Our forum's URL is http://den.dragonclaw.co.uk, and the current leader is Sántern on the Horde Side, Moonglade-EU. Poke me if you wish to know more or just poke our forums! Thank you for reading, Here is a list of Den of the Haemonculi. Lord Sántern DeFace, Archon of the Den of the Haemonculi Category:Original lore Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Den of the Haemonculi